Setkání v Koreji
by Mary Barrens
Summary: 50. léta, válka. Kvůli administrativní chybě je House i přes svou bolavou nohu odvelen do Koreje.


**Setkání v Koreji**

House odjakživa nesnášel kancelářské krysy.

Opravdu. Byli to omezení lidé, beze stopy fantazie. Nudní, otravní a neschopní pochopit, že ne všechno vždycky musí fungovat přesně podle pouček, které si za ty roky vtloukli do hlavy a přijali je jako přírodní zákony.

A taky, ti zatracení omezenci, každou chvíli něco podělali.

Zrovna jako teď.

Protože jinak neexistoval, prostě _neexistoval_ způsob, jak by mohli zrovna jeho, sakra, poslat do Koreje.

Do Koreje. Do zatracené války v Koreji, kde on, do háje, neměl vůbec co dělat!

Byl přece v podstatě invalida. Nemohl ani pořádně chodit, a oni po něm chtěli, aby pobíhal kdesi, kam se nikdy v životě netoužil podívat. Chtěli po něm, aby trčel v nějaké polní nemocnici a pomáhal slepovat kluky, kteří museli být k té válce ještě o něco blíž než on, a schytali to.

Jak to tady vůbec přežije? Ani není chirurg! Je diagnostik, nejlepší diagnostik na východním pobřeží, dost možná i v celých Státech. A oni ho pošlou sem, kde to jediné, co bude moci diagnostikovat, bude to, jestli se do vojáka, kterého bude mít zrovna na stole, zapíchla střepina nebo kulka. Co tady bude dělat? Jak to tady přežije? Bez svého diagnostického oddělení. Bez svých hádanek. Bez podřízených, které by mohl přetěžovat, komandovat a štvát proti sobě. Bez Wilsona, s kterým by mohl manipulovat, any se z něj konečně stal někdo jiný než ten nesnesitelně nevinný človíček ochotný nezištně pomáhat každému, kdo se namane. Bez Cuddyové, které by mohl lézt na nervy každým svým slovem.

Bez svých léků na bolavou nohu!

I když, tohle byla přece chirurgická jednotka. Museli tady přece mít spoustu morfia, ne? Spoustu a spoustu morfia, v nehlídaném skladu, morfia, které jako by bylo přichystané přímo pro něj, naskládané na stříbrném podnose, tak, aby si to mohl vzít.

Byl si jistý, že i když má armáda určitě spočítané a zdokumentované, kolik má kde jakých léků, nikdo si nevšimne, když sem tam něco málo zmizí.

No, možná častěji než jen sem tam. A možná trochu víc než jen něco málo.

Ale na tom zase tolik nezáleželo, protože ne, určitě si toho nikdo nevšimne. Armáda přece musí mít šílený bordel v papírech, když někoho napadlo povolat sem _jeho_.

Zatracené zelené mozky.

Jak zvládne být čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu, padesát dva týdnů v roce a bůhvíkolik let, pod dozorem zelených mozků?

Zešílí. Rozhodně zešílí.

Nikdy sem nechtěl. Proč jen byl takový idiot, že otevřel tu pitomou obálku od vlády? Jako by nevěděl, že jakýkoli dopis, který vám adresuje vláda, značí průšvih. Neměl ho otvírat. Měl ho roztrhat, spálit a popel spláchnout do výlevky, a pak se tvářit, že o žádném dopise nic neví.

Jenže jak ho mohlo napadnout, že by vláda USA opravdu chtěla, aby šel do války?

Povzdychl si, když jeho džíp, spolu s ním a nějakým vojákem, který dostal za úkol dopravit ho k jeho jednotce (a který se s ním přestal snažit navázat rozhovor, když mu prvních pár minut neodpověděl ani na jedinou z jeho vlezlých otázek), projížděl neuměle postavenou dřevěnou branou, s cedulí s nápisem, který ho děsil k smrti.

MASH 4077.

Kristepane.

House polkl a po zádech se mu rozběhla husí kůže, když si uvědomil, že tady doopravdy je. Na úplně opačném konci světa, než by právě teď chtěl být. Přes celou planetu od svého bytu. Od své postele.

A jen tak se odsud nedostane.

Život je _tak_ nefér.

Džíp zastavil před nějakým stanem, který měl nade dveřmi ceduli kancelář, a jeho řidič mu beze slova vyložil ten celý jeden armádní pytel, který s sebou měl, na silnici (nejspíš celý šťastný, že se ho konečně zbavil), zatímco on se stejně tiše a s jedinou myšlenkou – _domů!_ – odbelhal ke dveřím a bez zaklepání vtrhl dovnitř, kde narazil na nějakého úředníka, ale ignoroval ho, ačkoli se ho mladík (výrazně malý, s brýlemi a tváří, která daleko spíše měla zůstat ve Státech, vzhledem k tomu, že nevypadal na víc než osmnáct) snažil zastavit, a rozrazil další dveře, které, jak doufal, konečně vedly k cíli.

Za stolem seděl _někdo_ v zelené uniformě, s tmavými vlasy, pichlavýma očima a prakticky neexistující bradou. Na dřevěné desce před ním byla cedulka se jménem. _Major Frank Burns, velitel jednotky_.

Burns, už od pohledu další omezenec, se zamračil, když mu vtrhl do kanceláře, ale nijak to nekomentoval.

Ne že by si z toho House něco dělal, kdyby ano.

„Kapitán House, správně?" zeptal se, hlas nepříjemný.

„Nemám tady co dělat," zavrčel House nebezpečně, aniž se představil anebo se pokusil o nějaký jiný citový úvod. Rovnou k věci. „Nevím, kdo udělal chybu, ale je myslím zcela evidentní, že tady _nemám co dělat_. A chci okamžitě domů."

Burns ho chvíli sledoval a pak se skoro zlomyslně usmál. „No, s tím vám nepomůžu. Povolali vás, abyste sloužil své zemi, takže se můžete jít ubytovat, _kapitáne_."

House zaťal zuby a se vztyčenou hlavou a nutkáním praštit muže přes hlavu svou holí odešel z kanceláře.

Zůstal stát venku před tím stanem-lomeno-budovou, pod nohama prach, a pomalu se kolem sebe rozhlédl, načež se sklonil, aby zvedl ze země své věci.

„Ahoj, jsem Hawkeye," ozval se nad ním klidný mužský hlas, a on se napřímil, aby se mohl podívat, kdo to na něj mluví. Před ním stál muž, na pohled mnohem sympatičtější než Burns, s tmavými rozcuchanými vlasy, křivým úsměvem a dlouhým, tmavě rudým županem. „Vidím, že už jsi byl u Franka. Nebo kuního ksichtu, podle toho, co se ti líbí víc," dodal muž. „Ubytovali tě v Bažině. Když budeš chtít, ukážu ti švábí závody."

House na něj chvíli zíral, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, oči podezíravě přivřené, ale nakonec jen potřásl hlavou a donutil se nepousmát se.

Možná to nebude až tak hrozné, jak si myslel.


End file.
